Talk:Star Trek: First Contact
FA nominations FA Nomination 19 July 2007 (Unsuccessful) This is a self-nomination, I rewrote nearly the entire article with a new summary and a load of new images to go with it. The bullet point trivia sections have been mostly removed in favor of paragraph sections on the production and behind-the-scenes aspects of the film. Unfortunately I wasn't able to use all of the trivia so there is a small notes section, based on the format of 's page. It didn't get any comments in Peer Review and several people have copy edited the thing, but I'm sure it could use a little more. Deevolution 07:43, 19 July 2007 (UTC) :Support. An excellent article, though the Summary is a bit too long for my tastes. But the Background information is quite extensive, featuring--as far as I can tell--every aspect of the film's production. Well done! (I know that I pioneered this on the "Star Trek II" article, but maybe an "Analysis" section of the film's themes and motives could make an interesting addition for the future.) Ottens 11:01, 19 July 2007 (UTC) ::Support. This is one of the best articles I've read on M/A.--Örlogskapten 11:04, 19 July 2007 (UTC) :::Support. What all the people up there thataway said. I've fixed up one typo and will look over copy-editing the rest over the next few days. Even if objections crop up, it can't hurt. --CoffeeinthatNebula 03:54, 22 July 2007 (UTC) ::::Support. Self-praise is no recommendation, but the thing is good. Nice, flowing, detailed camp-fire style, as how I write summaries.– Orr6000 00:17, 23 July 2007 (UTC) :::::Oppose. The summary reads too much like a novel, with unneeded description and quotes that are ramped up to the max! Ideally, the valuable quotes should be moved to the "Memorable Quotes" section. --Defiant 11:18, 27 July 2007 (UTC) ::::::Oppose. Now, this summary really is too long. I tried reading through it to catch possible misspellings etc., but had to give up after Act One. We had this discussion before, without any clear consensus, but I still think that lengthy "retellings" such as this are not what the majority of readers expects. At least, if we're having a retelling, we should also have a real summary (=a much shorter section that just mentions the major plot points), but preferably only the summary. I also wonder if some of the behind-the-scenes information might not better be moved to other articles (conception of the new Enterprise to USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E), Borg re-design to Borg etc.). -- Cid Highwind 11:54, 27 July 2007 (UTC) this is a response to both of the opposing votes: in my opinion detail (and therefore length) are not detractors from a quality page - they are hallmarks. of course there are likely things that could be pared down and i will certainly revise with an eye out of superfluous details, but the information included was done so in order to adequately summarize the film which is a fairly complex story. the quotes were chosen not because of their memorability but because they helped further the summary and added variation. this may just be a question of taste as some (like myself) seem to prefer a longer summary, while others would prefer a blurb. i wonder though, has MA specified what amounts to an adequate summary - are we looking for a quick read that may leave some details behind in favor of brevity, or are we looking for complete accuracy and detail? as for the background information, while i agree much of the information belongs in the other articles, i think it also belongs here again to completely summarize the process that brought the film to the screen. i am curious, which articles on MA do either of you feel contain sufficient summaries? an example would help the process. Deevolution 02:02, 28 July 2007 (UTC) ::::::Detail may generally be a good thing, but that surely doesn't mean that the simple formula more=better always holds true. There can be too much information, and I think this is the case here. Just looking at the beginning of this summary for an example, there are three and a half paragraphs plus two images describing Picard's initial nightmare about the Borg. Reading this probably takes longer than the scene on film itself, and the factual information (which is what I'd expect from a summary more than a lyrical renarration) could be reduced to one short paragraph describing that Picard awakens from a nightmare about his abduction by the Borg. Keeping in mind that we do have separate articles about each and every person and object seen in the movie, I think a summary would be better with less detail and much less pathos. -- Cid Highwind 13:29, 29 July 2007 (UTC) ---- Inactive for more than seven days. Opposition unresolved. Nomination unsuccessful. --From Andoria with Love 06:21, 12 August 2007 (UTC) FA Nomination (9 Feb 2008, Successful) This article was nominated for Featured Article-status. This is the voting, taken from the nominationspage. -- Rom Ulan 10:09, 24 February 2008 (UTC) A concise, informative summary with extensive quotes and background information sections. --Defiant 14:53, 9 February 2008 (UTC) :*'Support', obviously i like this page. however i don't agree that some of the quotes noted are memorable (particularly the first) and wonder about the necessity of the merchandise gallery. also some of the notes seem more trivial than appropriate, but i'll leave that up to others to decide. - Deevolution 21:49, 9 February 2008 (UTC) :*'Support' - I've always liked this page for its extensive background information; but now its even better with a real summary (not a blow by blow recap like on some of our pages).– Cleanse 08:05, 10 February 2008 (UTC) :*'Support' - Great article, with nice use of images and a detailed, well-researched Background section. Obviously an enormous amount of work has gone into this, and it absolutely deserves to be recognised. Two very, very, very minor issues that in no way lessen my opinion that this should be a Featured Article, but I thought I'd mention them anyway just to bring this article closer to perfection, as it were: (1) The image of Data locking out the main computer in the summary is rather nondescript, and I would have liked a more memorable image here (perhaps something like this), and (2) I would have liked to see the "Assimilate this!" image added just before Act 3 in the summary (particularly because at the moment the only page that links to that image is the PotD template for 18 July). Anyway, like I said, they are very minor issues and regardless I support the nomination. -- Taduolus 22:17, 18 February 2008 (UTC) :*'Support'-- Rom Ulan 19:14, 19 February 2008 (UTC) Article Content US Space Command I find it unnecessarily speculative that the missile site would belong to the US Space Command #The Space Command MAY or MAY NOT exist by the time of the 2050s when the base was abandoned, presumably during WWIII -- how do we know? For all we know the Star Trek US gov't might've renamed the familiar institutions sometime in the next 50 years. we really have no cause to say #Why would the Space Command be in charge of a missile site whose purpose was unspecified -- although the missiles themselves were mentioned to be once used for warheads. Would the Space Command be incharge of launching weapons? YES - (155) 29 Jul 05 #The US Space Command was not mentioned in the movie #The US Space Command was not mentioned in the script #The US Space Command was not mentioned in any known background art, graphics, banners or signage. Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 20:52, 29 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::Aggreed. Deleting all First Contact references to U.S. Space Command. Directors Cut Was there ever a directors cut of First Contact. I heard something about a version of the movie were the Borg win, for want of a better word. Also just one other nitpick. When the Sphere fires on Earth, aimming at Montana, they don't seem to be actually hitting anywhere near Montana. Of course, i'm not an expert on geography and it is quiet possible they hit the right place. The scene is only about two seconds long :It looks like Montana sorta. So that's not to horribly wrong. (StarkeRealm 08:48, 23 July 2007 (UTC)) Never heard of a Director's cut of this movie. The shots are being fired in the general area of Montana.... You'd have to take into account that the ship is firing from space, and the location is too far away to tell. Peer review I rewrote the summary section as the last version seemed too long and wasn't a "summary" but a retelling. Like Deevolution before me, however, my ultimate goal for this article is to get it up as a Featured Article, so I'd like to know what the rest of you guys think it could gain or lose to make it better... (?) --Defiant 16:42, 21 January 2008 (UTC) Nebula-class absence I can explain why the Nebula-class is absent. The DVD shows the movie in wide-screen 16:9 format, in my VHS version of the movie it is in regular 4:3 tv format. So a significant portion is essentially cut out from the screen because of this. :I always thought of the nebula class as more of a survey or exploration ship with that big sensor pod. Not really a ship you would send in against a Borg Cube....... ::Well, many of the Nebulas we have seen were highly combat capable, apparently. We saw them with large photon torpedo launchers in the Klingon Civil War, we one capable of massive destruction against Cardassians single handedly in the form of the , and that design even lacked the photon launchers seen in the Klingon Civil War model. We saw them participate in the Dominion War. On the other hand, we've never seen the as a combat capable design, yet at least one was present at Wolf 359. --OuroborosCobra talk 22:55, 7 February 2008 (UTC) ::There is an logical explanation to this. Starfleet would have scrambled all nearby ships to fight the Borg, regardless of their class. As long as they had weapons and shields, it is reasonable to assume that Starfleet would have ordered them to defend against the Cube, after all, they would need all the help they could get, especially since they didn't want the Enterprise, or more specifically, Picard, near the Cube. TrekFan 05:16, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Minor Edition I'm still sort of new to the whole wiki thing, so forgive me if I've posted this in the wrong place, but I made an edit to the "background" on this page which deleted a statement about Voyager and an anti-matter spread in the trailer. After close examination of the trailer and teaser, there is a shot of Voyager, but she is firing phasers. While the portion I deleted goes on to say that this has never been seen before or since in an episode or film, and if it were an anti-matter spread I beleive that is true, again, examining the footage I maintain it is just a stock phaser shot from Voyager and one of their myriad Borg encounters. I also made some grammar/readability cleanup. Oberth? The backgroun info section in the article says that an Oberth-class ship appeared during the battle. When was this? Is there a screencap of it? Borg/FC Jeffries Tube I am so sure that the Jeffries tubr they enter inis the sme one in Star Trek:Borg. I mean, I should know, i was stuck on that blasted bit for ages. :I'm sorry but I can't understand a word of that. Please proofread your contributions. And register for an account, it helps us keep track of you. - Defunctzombie 23:45, 3 July 2006 (UTC) ::My translation: ::*I am so sure that the Jefferies tube they enter is the same one form Star Trek: Borg. I mean, I should know, I was stuck on that blasted bit for ages. ::First off, which jefferies tube, and who enters? There were a bunch of them, all entered by different people. Second off, Star Trek: Borg is non-canon, and not at all relevant a resource. It takes place on an starship at the Battle of Wolf 359, not the Enterprise-E in 2063. Please, person who wrote that original note, don't give gamers, like me, a bad name. Most of us do know what we are talking about, and fully realize that games are not canon. --OuroborosCobra talk 00:00, 4 July 2006 (UTC) ::: I think that what he meant was that they're similar. Which they really are, ya gotta give that to the guy who made the tubes. I guess they got a lot of inspiration from the movie. --Kitsune H 11:29, 13 February 2007 (UTC) ::Except he says they are "the same", not "similar". In addition, it would make sense for them to be similar. Why should you redesign the Jefferies tubes every time you make a new ship? That's expensive. Much cheaper to have a standard design, and mass produce it. --OuroborosCobra talk 15:33, 13 February 2007 (UTC) Transporter Room? Are we sure that the transporter room is only in Insurrection? I'm not sure if it appears in that movie either. Is there ever a scene in the Enterprise-E transporter room in any movie? --Beyerku 17:21, 31 July 2006 (UTC) :Only in Insurrection. That's how Riker and the others knew something was up... Picard was using the transporter in the wee hours of the morning to get weapons for the title insurrection. --From Andoria with Love 02:32, 1 August 2006 (UTC) ::That wasn't the transporter - that was the cargo transporter in the Captain's Yacht. I thought so - we have never seen the transporter room in the Enterprise E...--Beyerku 18:35, 1 August 2006 (UTC) :::Hmmm... you may be right. Looks like someone needs to check up on this. ;) --From Andoria with Love 18:43, 1 August 2006 (UTC) :No, the transporter does not appear in FC. And the scene you guys are trying to remember from INS is the "No sir, it is a ." scene. Thank you. - AJ Halliwell 08:04, 11 August 2006 (UTC) just a thought there was an episode of TNG that dealt with a new form of warp travel involving "surfing" a ship on some kind of "wave" without the need for warp engines. in this episode, the Enterprise was going to observe and monitor the test ship in flight. early in it, Worf, Geordie, and Data are talking in engineering. Geordi seemed suprised that no one but him was really psyched about the experience, saying it was a momentus event and they had a front row seat to something that could make history. he then likened it to being with Zefram Cochran for the first warp flight, or chuck yeager(a West Virginia native) when he broke the sound barrier. i figure that "first warp flight" line of Geordies should warrant a mention on this page, though i wouldn't know how to word it, personally (i'm a wee bit too long winded). Source question. One of the trivia pieces says Patrick Stewart was not prepared to wear tights. I wondered where did this information come from? His early acting experience was Shakespearean. Surly that would have required tights. It just seems an odd thing for him to say. Please respond thanks. And he would have worn them in Qpid! -'Damikye' This could be a reference to "Generations" Wherein William Shatner told Stewart about the habit of wearing pantyhose under your pants to avoid chafing from the riding. Inconsistencies I removed this: * At one point a crewmember mentions that the Borg "control decks 26 up to 11," whereas Picard later tells Lily that the Enterprise contains only 24 decks. This is the first in a long line of errors regarding just how many decks there are aboard the Enterprise-E throughout the film series. In Star Trek Nemesis, 29 decks are cited. * At the movie's start, the Enterprise is patrolling the Romulan Neutral Zone. The episode " " established that the Zone is so far from Earth that it took hours just to send and receive messages from Starfleet Headquarters. When the Borg start their attack though, they hear the fight in real-time and speed to Earth in time to join in. This may not be an inconsistency, though, as nine years separate the two episodes. It could just be that technology for communications and warp drive had improved, especially considering that the Enterprise-E was a new and advanced design. It has long been established that this is not valid production "background" information. It's nitpicking. --Alan del Beccio 22:14, 21 November 2006 (UTC) *I dont have an account here, but I thought I would add to the information here. When the Enterprise is listening to the battle taking place over the speakers, they are listening to the battle in the Typhon Sector, presumably far enough away from Earth to allow the Enterprise sufficient time to make it to the battle at Earth. ::__Sean__:: Reflection in Picards helmet During the Deflecter Dish scene, when the trio first see the Borg working on the dish, there is a reflection in Picard's helmet of some equitment, which must be accidental because there wasn't anything in front of Picard during that scene. Should there be a blooper section to add this to? 03:18, 24 December 2006 (UTC) :I'm afraid not. Bloopers and nitpicks are not suitable for the purposes of this encyclopedia and are avoided or removed upon discovery. --From Andoria with Love 03:25, 24 December 2006 (UTC) borg queen source? is the female engineer that goes to look for Porter later the organic bits of the borg queen? Jcforge 03:30, 25 December 2006 (UTC) :No. Eiger was played by Marnie McPhail, the Borg queen is played by Alice Krige. There has never been a mention or a scene showing how the Borg queen is assembled from parts of assimilated beings (sounds Vidiian), besides, she shows some characteristics that identify her as a member of Species 125. --Jörg 08:55, 25 December 2006 (UTC) Coolant or Plasma? I was under the impression that Picard instructed the team to target the plasma, not the coolant. Coolant would make the Borg freeze, not evaporate. --Skyler 18:15, 26 January 2007 (UTC) :Althought it may be described as a coolant, it's chemical properties are most likely corrosive to biological organisms. - Enzo Aquarius 18:17, 26 January 2007 (UTC) ::Also, a coolant does not have to be cold. In fact, while it is in use, a coolant could be very hot, as that coolant is carrying heat away from whatever it is cooling. The same is true of the coolant in your car. --OuroborosCobra talk 18:21, 26 January 2007 (UTC) Vulcan translator? Upon first contact, the lead Vulcan steps forward to meet Cochram and says "Live long and prosper." So is this to mean that the Vulcans themselves had portable translators? Or did they happen to know the languages of Earth in their research of the system? --kisaoda 17:36, 25 February 2007 :They probably knew our language. Remember that they had been studying us since at least 1957. By the mid-21st century, they knew us at least well enough to consider us "too primitive" for contact. Given that the Vulcan survey ship was already near Earth, it makes sense that it would have had a crew with at least some knowledge of Earth, and translators with our languages programmed fully. --OuroborosCobra talk 23:51, 25 February 2007 (UTC) The Vulcans were obviously equipped with universal translators when they crash-landed in Carbon Creek in 1957. So "programming their translators fully" was not necessary. Apparently they had much smaller, integrated translators than 22nd century Starfleet had developed as the stranded Vulacn crew did not carry around any sort of device in order to communicate with us Terrans. Perhaps it was something like the babelfish ala "Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy". Also, their database already contained data from all previous serveys of our solar system, thus it wasn't necessary for the crew to have "at least some knowledge of Earth". -- 10:00, 4 September 2007 (UTC) Millenium Falcon I think its really wierd to point out a fuzzy lookig shipping and guessing its the Mellenium Falcon. Unless there is documented proof that the Producers of Star Trek First Contact meant to insert the actual Mellenium Falcon from Star Wars into the movie I suggest that the part of the article showing the supposed falcon be removed. The picture is so fuzzy anyway you can barely say what ship it is, it could be the falcon, but it could be any number of star trek ships. Preator :It's not just idle speculation, the model CG-model of the Falcon was put in there by John Knoll: see this flare thread. --Jörg 13:59, 5 April 2007 (UTC) Vulcan detection of Enterprise Something just struck me. If the Vulcans were keeping an eye on earth and was able to make contact the same day as the Phoenix was launched, shouldn't they have detected the Enterprise when it arrived and orbited earth? And the Borg cube as well, for that matter. In an episode of the show Enterprise, Archer mentions that Cochran had told some stories about a ship from the future and cybernetic aliens, but that everyone just thought it was the booze talking. This would indicate that it was never confirmed, by the Vulcans or anyone else, that the Enterprise-E had indeed been present just prior to First Contact. -- Druj 03:20, 26 April 2007 (UTC) :The cube didn't go back in time, the sphere did. The sphere was destroyed early on, and dialogue made clear that the Vulcan ship was not entering the system until the day of the flight of the Phoenix, therefore there is no reason for the Vulcans to detect the Borg. As for the Enterprise, while they may not have cloaking devices, I bet they have stealth technology, certainly enough to deal with sensors that are 300 years old. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:26, 26 April 2007 (UTC) ::There was an explanation in the film as to why the Vulcans didn't detect them. Something kept them from being seen; solar radiation or temporal energy something. --From Andoria with Love 03:30, 26 April 2007 (UTC) ::: (EDIT CONFLICT) It has been proven that it is easy to hide a starship from sensors in the 24th century (cf , ), so for a 24th century ship to obscure itself from a 21st century ship with less advanced sensor would be much easier. But more specifically, the timing of the flight was pretty specific because the Vulcan were flying by at a certain time, the Enterprise and Borg arrived a full day before the Vulcan's fly by, that's why they wouldn't have been detected. As far as why they weren't detected when they left, it was stated in the film that "The moon's gravitational field obscured our warp signature. The Vulcans did not detect us." . --Alan 03:38, 26 April 2007 (UTC) I didn't mean the warp signature. I meant all the other evidence that they were there. But I suppose the Enterprise could have gotten rid of all borg debris and any potential residue from their weapons fire and such. Or perhaps the Vulcans didn't have the technology or inclination to scan for it. -- Druj 04:42, 26 April 2007 (UTC) ::: Well, in we discovered what happened to most of the Borg debris. Even then, it took Humans 100 years to discover it. That is about all that can be explained in canon. --Alan 04:53, 26 April 2007 (UTC) also the Earth just finished a Nuclear War that wiped out 600 million humans, the radiation in the upper atmostphere alone might have caused the remaining Borg parts to look like a space station (like the ISS) as for Enterprise it hid in the moon's orbit but my question is was what landed a shuttle or the full ship? if it was only a shuttle then the Enterprise going back to the 24th C. would have been detected by the main ship, if that was the main ship then the Vulcan's made a huge leap in the time between this movie and ST:ENT (so it looks as if humans helped them as well?) TOS reference? I noticed that in the Phoenix cockpit sequence, some of the random buttons pushed by either Geordi La Forge or Riker read "TOS-3" and "TOS-8". I wonder if this is an intentional reference... 09:12, 13 June 2007 (UTC) First Contact Was this the first time that the Vulcans where mentioned as the first race to make contact with Humans? I can't remember if they actually mentions the Vulcans till the end. Before that they always seem to be refered to as "aliens". I can't remember if Cochrane mentioned it in the Original Series-- 01:31, 6 August 2007 (UTC) :There was apparently a hint in the DS9 episode that Vulcans were the first alien species to make contact with Humans. I don't personally recall what the hint was, but according to the background section of that episode's article, there was, indeed, a hint. --From Andoria with Love 06:16, 6 August 2007 (UTC) ::Plus this was proven in Enterprise. Futures end/Future's end It's a minor point, I know, but does anyone know the proper phrasing of this quotation from the Borg Queen. Either one would make sense. Still, this was recently corrected and I got curious. Is there a definite source on this? The DVD subtitles say "future's end", but the DVD subtitles are hardly perfect ("Main cells" instead of "nacelles", etc.). --Jayunderscorezero 01:44, 21 August 2007 (UTC) :"Future's" would seem to be the accurate one to me. She was speaking about humanity's future in a possessive, not a plural sense. --OuroborosCobra talk 01:47, 21 August 2007 (UTC) Return to 24th century? (answered) How does the Enterprise return to the 24th Century at the end of the movie? Is the ship capable of time travel per se? EthanRicar 17:07, 18 Nov 2004 (CET) :They duplicated the sphere's chroniton emissions. --Skyler 18:17, 26 January 2007 (UTC) ::and if they couldn't do that they could always slingshot around the sun. 'Borgified?!'' Can we please not use that term in any article? Not only was it never used in the show, it is corny as hell! The correct term is 'assimilated'! Geez!– [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 15:45, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :you should have warned the users of "borgified" to lower their shields and prepare for assimilation Andrew-108 02:22, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Summary/Story I'm sorry, but do we really need the separate 'summary'/'story' sections as have been created recently, which just serve to ultimate make the 'story' part of the page even longer? What was wrong with just having the story down once, instead of repeated, as it is now? --Jayunderscorezero 10:29, 18 January 2008 (UTC) :I second this. Right now it looks ridiculous with an incomplete summary (not tagged as such, nor is there an inuse message), with the full story repeated afterwards. And from the way I'm looking at it, the new summary is going to be about 1/2 the size of the existing one, making the page rather enormous. Have one or the other, not both. – Cleanse 10:44, 18 January 2008 (UTC) summary rewrite it has been a while, but based upon the rewrite done by user:Defiant, i have rewritten most of the summary. Defiant did a good job of condensing the story, but structured it into 4 parts and a prologue which do not reflect the three act structure of all films, including this one. it was also slightly unprofessional in sections, so i hope this new revision supports a more wiki-friendly summary. regards, Deevolution 09:16, 6 February 2008 (UTC) Delta Quadrant reference I'm just curious, but (from a real-world perspective) was First Contact the first chronological on-screen (canon) mention that the Borg are orginially from the Delta Quadrant? I find it interesting that this small reference is in the movie when Voyager didn't have a Borg episode for a couple months after the movie's premier. Is it possible that this was put in the movie to set up the Borg as major villians for Voyager? 13:23, 26 February 2008 (UTC) :Well System J-25 was in the Delta Ouadrant? Wasn't it? --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 16:16, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::The Enterprise-D visted System J-25, and made the first on-screen contact with the Borg, in the episode , which was during TNG's second season. The Delta Quadrant was never mentioned until the episode , which was during TNG's third season. Actually, The Price was the first episode to have any reference to the galaxy being divided into four main Quadrants. It could be that J-25 is on the outskirts of the Delta Quadrant, but it is never explicitly stated that this is the case. All that is said is that the system is 7000 light-years from Federation space. ::Prior to First Contact, the Borg had appeared in only seven episodes (six on TNG and one on DS9). Q Who aired before the concept of the Alpha, Beta, Gamma, and Delta Quadrants was established. I don't think any of the other episodes ever mention the Delta Quadrant. First Contact was co-written by Brannon Braga, who was also a major creative force on Voyager. It's possible that this small line (which, by the way, is during the scene where Picard explains how the Borg are planning to contact the 21st-century Collective) was thrown into the dialogue to set the stage for upcoming Voyager episodes. If anyone has a citation or reference for this, please share it. 11:05, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Opinion/nitpick The following nit was removed, as per policy. Article space is for facts (this being an encyclopedia), not a place to voice one's opinions. --From Andoria with Love 19:30, 22 June 2008 (UTC) :It's a bit absurd to think that you could kill anyone with a holographic gun by turning off the safeties. That would imply that the holodeck creates holographic gunpowder, rounds, jackets, shell casings, magazines, bolts, extractors, etc., just to have the safeties keep it from being lethal, instead of just simulating the sound, flash, and damage. ::A bit of a good choice, as all it'd have to do, is recreate the effects of the gun being fired from the POV of it actually exiting the weapon, not being 'stored' in the weapon so to speak. Even then, it's entirely possible that such a recreation had been done to that level. Not that it really matters...--Terran Officer 23:28, 12 July 2008 (UTC) Fate of the Drones Was it ever said, mentioned, or implied what the fate of the remaining drones were? That is, the ones on the upper level of Engineering and those not even in Engineering, after the Queen was destroyed? Were they to, killed, or released from the collective?--Terran Officer 23:28, 12 July 2008 (UTC) Protected This article has been protected for a few days as it has been a constant vandal target as of late. --From Andoria with Love 04:08, 15 July 2008 (UTC) Few-tle/few-tile Are we sure Data's the only person in Trek to pronounce Futile the other way, as stated in the notes at the bottom. Thought Seven of Nine did too? - Salak 22:26, 9 August 2008 (UTC) ::*''Given that he is incapable of using contractions when speaking, it is ironic that, while mocking the Borg Queen before releasing the plasma coolant, Data is the only person in any Trek production to pronounce "Resistance is futile" as fu-tle as opposed to fu-TILE.'' :You are correct Seven of Nine has also pronounced it the same way. – Morder 06:22, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Hadn't seen much Voyager when I posted that, my bad - still think it's strange that the guy incapable of contractions uses the "contracted" pronunciation. --Ten-pint 08:31, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Article Length This article is well-deserving of its FA status in terms of layout and content. But, as I have noticed Administrator Alan has said on the history page, it is quite long... perhaps too long. I believe his exact words were "way the frack too long". :). Is everything in there completely necessary? Could some of it be removed without altering it so much that the qualities that made it FA material are lost? I will not touch it myself, since I would not know what to take out. What say ye all? – [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 22:11, 6 October 2008 (UTC) :The bar regarding "what makes a quote memorable" has lately seemed around here to be set about as high as "some annonny saw the (episode/movie), and remembered some quote". So, I think there's way the frack too much of that going on around here in general but definitely including this article's Memorable Quotes section. --TribbleFurSuit 00:35, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Removed Nits *There are a few known mistakes in the movie; one: when the security officer climbs out of the jeffries tube and approaches Worf he says that the they, (the Borg) control decks twenty-six up to eleven, but when Lily asks how big the Enterprise is, Picard responds by saying that there are only twenty-four decks. Where did the extra two decks come from, and if they were there, why didn't Picard tell Lily about them? Another is; when Picard , Hawk and Worf are on the deflector dish, if you watch after the Borg grabs Hawk and pulls him off screen, when the view jumps back to Picard the lever that he is supposed to pull is apparently already in the activated positon and when it jumps back later it is suddenly back to its' pre-pulled form. Removed these as nitpickery. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 18:52, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Gates McFadden The article says that the EMH (Picardo) was a part of the film despite the protestations of Gates McFadden. However, it doesn't say what she was upset about. Is there a source for saying why she didn't want the EMH in the film? :Added incite template to article. — Morder 08:14, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Question. The song Picard was listening to in the beginning, right before Riker gave him the Sensor Sweep report, what was it? (If it even exists..)--SolarAura 01:45, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :"Vallon sonore" --OuroborosCobra talk 02:52, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Thank you! This has been making my brain itch, lol.-- 14:35, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Partially non-canon memorable quote? A selection of dialogue in the memorable quotes section between Dr. Crusher and the EMH begins like this: :"I swore I would never use one of these. Computer, activate the EMH Program!" However, I could have sworn that I hadn't heard the part about "I swore I would never use one of these" in the movie when I watched it. So, I checked the transcript and verified that indeed the line was not in the movie. The quotation simply starts as "Computer, activate the EMH program." So unless anyone else can prove that the first part of the line was actually in the movie, I suggest we remove it. :-) Additionally, this has some bearing on the Emergency Medical Hologram article as well; in there it's stated that some biological doctors, specifically Dr. Crusher, objected to the use of the EMH, based on this comment. If we decide to remove it, then we should remove that part of the EMH article as well. -Mdettweiler 18:30, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :I just watched that scene; She said it.--31dot 18:42, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :Same here, it was in the theatrical release, the VHS, and the DVD.Joeloveland 16:37, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Removed :Robert Picardo's appearance in the film was equally notable, something Gates McFadden was very happy with. She has commented several times that she was pleased to be involved in a scene with a doctor from another of the star trek shows.. Removed the above uncited line, which was changed from previously saying that McFadden expressed "protestations" at Picardo's appearance, which was also uncited. Did she approve, or not? Either way, needs a citation.--31dot 20:21, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Transporting with shields up? I just got First Contact on Bluray today, and I had to watch it as soon as I could. Something occurred to me while watching the battle with the Borg Cube... when the Enterprise flies in and scans the Defiant, Picard has the survivors beamed over. But, as seen on screen, the shields are up when the Borg fired on the Enterprise. So, if the shields were up, how were they able to transport? KnightCrusader 04:43, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :Magic. Seriously since you didn't hear them say drop shields it doesn't mean that they didn't. They also put the in the shuttle bay so there was a lot that went down you didn't see or hear. — Morder (talk) 04:46, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Scotch? --Ten-pint 08:33, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Removed some not particularly memorable quotes The memorable quotes section is really, really overloaded. According to , there should be approximately no more than 6 quotes per episode summary, i.e. 12 for a two-hour movie. As of this writing there are 49 of them on the page. :-0 I've removed some of the less memorable ones, listed below. This brings the total down to 21, which while still on the higher side of what we'd normally want, is still within an OK range. -Mdettweiler 02:30, February 8, 2010 (UTC) "We've finished our first sensor sweep of the Neutral Zone." "Oh, fascinating. Twenty particles of space dust per cubic meter, fifty-two ultraviolet radiation spikes, and a class two comet. Well, this is certainly worthy of our attention." : - Riker and Picard, grumbling over their mundane assignment "Main power is off-line, we've lost shields and our weapons are gone!" (hits a console) "Perhaps today '''is' a good day to die! Prepare for ramming speed!" "''Sir, there's another starship coming in. It's the Enterprise!" : - Helm officer and Worf, on the Defiant "Control is being rerouted through main engineering! Weapons! Shields! Propulsion!" "Quickly, Mr. Data, Lock out the main computer!" "I have encrypted the main computer with a fractal encryption code. It is highly unlikely that the borg will be able to break it." : - Hawk, Data and Picard, reacting to the Borg invasion of the Enterprise. "You do remember how to fire phasers...?" : - Riker, to Worf "Hold your fire! We're here to help you!" "Bullshit!" : - Picard and Lily "...It is no more real to me than it was a moment ago." : - Data to Picard, upon touching the outer hull of the Phoenix "Would you three like to be alone?" : - Deanna to Data and Picard, upon observing them touch the Phoenix "Captain, I believe I am beginning to feel...anxiety. It is an intriguing sensation, a most distracting..." "Data, I'm sure it's a fascinating experience, but perhaps you should deactivate your emotion chip for now." "Good idea, sir.(twists neck)'' Done." "''Data, there are times that I envy you." : - Data and Picard, as they encounter the Borg modifications to the Enterprise "Your efforts to break the encryption codes will not be successful, nor will your attempts to assimilate me into your collective." "Brave words. I've heard them before. From thousands of species across thousands of worlds since long before you were created. But now, they are all Borg." "I am unlike any life form you have encountered before" : - Data and the Borg Queen "What is this?" "Australia. New Guinea. The Solomons. Montana will be up soon, but you may want to hold your breath. It's a long way down." : - Lily and Picard, as Picard proves they're aboard the Enterprise "You'd better find a way to make it easy, soldier, or I'm going to start ''pushing buttons!" : - '''Lily', holding a hand phaser on Picard "Maximum setting. If you'd fired this you would have vaporized me." "It's my first ray gun." : - Picard and Lily "Reports of my assimilation were greatly exaggerated." : - Picard, echoing Mark Twain "No money? You mean you don't get paid?" "The acquisition of wealth is no longer the driving force in our lives. We wish to better ourselves and the rest of humanity." : - Lily and Picard "Tell your men to stand their ground. Fight hand to hand if they have to." : - Picard, to Daniels "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! AAAAHH..." "HEY! (stopping Picard) I think you got him..." : - Picard and Lily, while Picard uses a Tommy gun to attack a Borg drone "Sir, we have lost the ''Enterprise. We should not sacrifice -''" "We have not lost the ''Enterprise, Mr. Worf. We are not going to lose the Enterprise. Not to the Borg, not while I'm in command!" : - '''Worf' s recommendation and Picard s rebuttal "If you were any other man, I would ''kill you where you stand!" : - '''Worf' threatening Picard "I don't know jack about the 24th century, but everyone out there thinks that fighting the Borg is suicide." : - Lily Sloane, to Picard "In my century, we don't succumb to revenge. We have a more evolved sensibility. "Bullshit!" : - Picard and Lily Sloane "And he piled upon the whale's white hump the sum of all the race and hate felt by his whole race. If his chest had been a cannon, he would have shot his heart upon it." "What?!" "Moby Dick." "Actually, I never read it." "Ahab spent years hunting the white whale that crippled him - in a quest for vengeance - but, in the end, it destroyed him, and his ship." "I guess he didn't know when to quit." : - Picard, having come to his senses, and Lily "Only got an hour to go, doc, how're you feeling?" "Got a four-alarm hangover, either from the whiskey or your laser beam, or both. But I'm ready to make history!" : - Riker and Zefram Cochrane "So much for the ''Enterprise-E." "''We barely knew her." "Do you think they'll build another? "Plenty of letters left in the alphabet." : - Crusher and Picard "Let's rock 'n' roll!" : - Zefram Cochrane, just before he plays a recording of "Magic Carpet Ride" seconds before the Phoenix launches "Are you all right?" "I would imagine I look worse than I... ha.........feel." : - Picard and Data, Borg-given Human skin gone but otherwise unharmed, after defeating the Borg "My God...they're really from another world!" "And they're gonna want to meet the man who flew that warp ship." : - Zefram Cochrane and Riker, after the first Vulcan emerges from the T'Plana-Hath "You gotta go? I envy you. The world you're going to." "I envy you; taking these first steps into a new frontier. I shall miss you, Lily." : - Lily Sloane and Picard, saying their goodbyes after the Vulcans arrive "Helm standing by." "Mr. Data, lay in a course for the 24th century. I suspect our future is there waiting for us." "Course laid in, sir." "Make it so." : - Data and Picard as the Enterprise leaves the 21st century Upon further examination, there's a couple of these that I removed that probably were still worth keeping, so I swapped them for some others I originally left on the article that weren't quite as memorable. I've made the requisite changes to the list above. -Mdettweiler 02:44, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :Re-added these, which I felt I could justify - "And he piled upon the whale's white hump the sum of all the race and hate felt by his whole race. If his chest had been a cannon, he would have shot his heart upon it." "What?!" "Moby Dick." "Actually, I never read it." "Ahab spent years hunting the white whale that crippled him - in a quest for vengeance - but, in the end, it destroyed him, and his ship." "I guess he didn't know when to quit." : - Picard, having come to his senses, and Lily :As much as Picard was turning into Ahab, it's important to show that he realized it himself before it was too late "Are you all right?" "I would imagine I look worse than I... ha.........feel." : - Picard and Data, Borg-given Human skin gone but otherwise unharmed, after defeating the Borg :For a guy who's spent his whole life trying to be more "Human", given his tone of voice when he said it makes it clear this was a big stepping-stone on that journey "My God...they're really from another world!" "And they're gonna want to meet the man who flew that warp ship." : - Zefram Cochrane and Riker, after the first Vulcan emerges from the T'Plana-Hath :The first words of the man responsible for First Contact when he realizes that these people are in fact aliens is a very significant historical quote--Ten-pint 03:47, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Agreed, those are good ones to keep. In retrospect I was a tad overzealous when removing quotes earlier; the sheer number of quotes on the page made for a big muddle that one could easily get lost in, but now that it's down to a less extreme number I see that those would fit in without affecting it much. -Mdettweiler 05:54, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Quick response You have to express more your opinion to attract more readers, because just a video or plain text without any personal approach is not that valuable. But it is just form my point of view :What exactly are you referring to?--31dot 23:49, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Really?!? do all star trek movies have too include time travel i mean first contact,voyage home, the 2009 one User:ScarletScarabX 00:49, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :Yes. Every single one. Answer your question? -Angry Future Romulan 01:05, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, to put it a bit more concise. You've mentioned 3 out of 11. Generations might be included given Kirk went forward in time - but I wouldn't really call that time travel. So including that 4 out of 11 had time travel...not really all movies. — Morder (talk) 01:09, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Maybe not precisely all, but many of the most popular ones do! --Defiant 09:15, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Do the Enterprise crew ever refer to the Vulcans as 'Vulcans'? I was wondering if any of the Enterprise crew ever slip to Cochrane or his contemporaries that the aliens that will be visiting them are called Vulcans, and that, in doing so, create a causality loop whereby the term 'Vulcan' becomes pre-destined to be the English term for the species native to the 40 Eridani system? From what I recall, the Vulcans do not refer to themselves as 'Vulcans', or any word from which 'Vulcan' could have conceivably arisen. 14:09, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :The word "Vulcan" is only used once in the movie, at the end, when Worf tells Picard that the Vulcans did not detect the Enterprise. -Angry Future Romulan 14:17, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Rock and roll The article currently says that First Contact "is the first and only Star Trek movie to have rock and roll in the soundtrack". I think that depends on how you define rock and roll. Sometimes when people talk about "rock and roll" they're speaking narrowly about the 1950s style of Chuck Berry, Little Richard and Elvis Presley; other times, the term "rock and roll" is used more broadly as a synonym for rock music in general (see the breadth of entries into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame, for example). In the narrow definition, "Ooby Dooby" is probably rock and roll, but "Magic Carpet Ride" isn't; neither are "I Hate You" (from ) or "Sabotage" (from ). But by the broad definition, all of those songs could be considered rock and roll. Since there is that ambiguity, and our article on rock and roll seems to take the broader view, I think that the sentence should be removed here. Thoughts? —Josiah Rowe 16:09, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Uncited I removed the following info, without citation for a long time and IMO not relevant: :According to some reports, Patrick Stewart nixed the idea upon first mention, objecting to the prospect of wearing tights throughout production. – Tom 02:34, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Name of the actress? Could somenone mention who was the blue-eyed actress who later became famous, among the people during the Vulcan´s visit? Auto-Destruct Sequence When Picard initiates the Auto-destruct sequence, Worf validates it with his Authorization access code but this has always perplexed me. Worf by this time was serving on Deep Space 9 and was not among the original USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) so he should not have an access code. Crusher or Troi as bridge officers would. So I would like to know how WOrf could affirm Picard's order.-- 02:28, September 5, 2012 (UTC) :Perhaps codes are done by rank, not position; but Article talk pages are not the forum to ask plot questions; that can be done at the Reference Desk. You may also want to review the Auto-destruct article. 31dot (talk) 02:32, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Consistency Questions Two questions that came to mind when I watched this recently 1) If the Borg could go back in time, why did they get their ass kicked first and then leave a trail of bread crumbs for the Enterprise to follow? Why not go back in time first, then go to sector 001 and assimilate earth? 2) Why was Picard no longer the rational, thoughtful, caring man of the series and the previous movie and instead an obsessed captain Ahab who sent crew members on useless suicide missions and committed euthanasia on his crew? And how did the Federation know this and station him so far from the battle when in the series they relied on him being on the front lines? Or did I miss something in the series? -- 21:14, December 20, 2012 (UTC) :Article talk pages are not for asking plot questions; they are for discussing article changes only. Please use the Reference Desk for posts not related to article changes. Thanks 31dot (talk) 23:43, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Memorable Quotes Clean up I found that there was too many quotes in this page so I cleaned them up to just the six I thing are most memorable and or significant. I am placing the rest here. ---- "Perhaps today ''is a good day to die! Prepare for ramming speed!" : - '''Worf', as the Defiant is under attack "Captain, I believe I speak for ''everyone here sir, when I say.... To hell with our orders." : - '''Data', proving the crew's loyalty in response to Picard telling anyone who wishes to protest against violating their orders that it would be noted in his log "Sir, there's another starship coming in. It's the ''Enterprise!" : - 'Defiant helm officer', to Worf "''Sir, the coordinates you have entered do not appear to be a vital system..." "Trust me'', Data." : - '''Data' and Picard, as the captain tells the fleet where to hit the Borg "What is that?" "That is the constellation Leo." "No, ''that!" : - '''Lily Sloane' and Zefram Cochrane, first noticing the Borg Sphere "We gotta get to the ''Phoenix!" "''To hell with the ''Phoenix." : - '''Lily Sloane' and Zefram Cochrane, as the Borg's missiles hit "Does tactile contact alter your perception of the ''Phoenix?" "''Oh, yes...For humans, touch can connect you to an object in a very personal way. It makes it seem more real." "I am detecting imperfections in the titanium casing... temperature variations in the fuel manifold...but it is no more 'real' to me now than it was a moment ago." : - Data and Picard, on touching the Phoenix "Would you three like to be alone?" : - Troi, after observing the conversation "Hold your fire! We're here to help you!" "Bullshit!" : - Picard and Lily "According to Starfleet medical research, Borg implants can cause severe skin irritations. Perhaps you'd like an analgesic cream?" : - Emergency Medical Hologram, creating a diversion for the barging Borg "You may encounter ''Enterprise crew members who've already been assimilated. Don't hesitate to fire...believe me, you'll be doing them a favor." : - '''Picard', before attacking the Borg "Who is this jerk? ''(slurring) And who told him he could turn off my music?" : - '''Cochrane', after Riker unplugs the jukebox "Friend of yours?" "Yes." "Husband?" "No." "Good!" : - Cochrane and Troi, about Riker "Create a diversion!" "This isn't a part of my program. I'm a doctor, not a doorstop." : - Crusher and Emergency Medical Hologram, before the Borg barge into sickbay "Timeline? This is no time to be arguing about time! We don't have the time! ... What was I saying?" : - Troi, drunk, to Riker, loving the spectacle "Don't go criticizing my counseling techniques!" : - Troi, still drunk, chastising Riker (both verbally and physically) for making fun of her "It's a primitive culture... I'm just trying'' to blend in." "''You're 'blended', all right." : - Troi and Riker, about her intoxication "If you're looking for my professional opinion as ship's counselor... he's nuts!" "I'll be sure to note that in my log." : - Troi and Riker, about Zefram Cochrane "Captain, I believe I'm feeling... Anxiety. It's an intriguing sensation. A most distracting..." "Data, I'm sure it's a fascinating experience, but perhaps you should deactivate your emotion chip for now." "Good idea sir." (deactivating) "Done." "Data, there are times that I envy you." : - Data and Picard, just before they enter the Borg-infected area of the Enterprise-E "You are an imperfect being created by an imperfect being." : - Borg Queen, to Data "I love a good peep show." : - Cochrane, before seeing the Enterprise through his telescope "And you people, you're all ... astronauts ... on ... some kind of star trek." : - Cochrane, to Riker, Troi, and La Forge, uttering Star Trek for the first time in the history of the franchise. "You! How the hell did you..." "Back off!" "Calm ''down!" "Shut up!" : - Picard and Lily, meeting for the first time "You'd better find a way to make it easy, soldier, or I'm going to start pushing buttons!" : - Lily, pointing a phaser at Picard while demanding to be returned to the compound "Maximum setting; if you'd fired this you would have vaporized me." "It's my first ray gun." : - Picard and Lily, as she hands him a phaser "The Borg do not evolve. They conquer." : - Data "It would appear you are attempting to graft organic skin onto my endoskeletal structure." "What a cold description for such a beautiful gift." : - Data and Borg Queen, before she stimulates his new skin graft "Borg? It sounds Swedish." : - Lily, to Picard "Definitely not Swedish!" : - Lily, after she sees Borg drones "I gotta take a leak." "Leak? I'm not detecting any leak." "Don't you people from the twenty-fourth century ever pee?" :- Cochrane and La Forge referencing the 24th century bathroom issue. "Reports of my assimilation are greatly exaggerated." : - Picard to Worf and Crusher, paraphrasing Mark Twain's famous line "I found something you lost." : - Picard to Crusher, referring to Lily "Humanity will be an easy target. Attack the Earth in the past to assimilate the future." : - Picard, after discovering the Borg are attempting to contact the Borg Collective in the 21st century "Believing oneself to be perfect is often the sign of a delusional mind." "Small words... from a small being trying to attack what he doesn't understand." "I understand that you have no real interest in me... that your goal is to obtain the encryption codes for the ''Enterprise ''computer." "That is one of our goals... one of many... but in order to reach it, I'm willing to help you reach yours." : - Data and The Borg Queen "Someone once said: Don't try to be a great man, just be a man. And let history make its own judgments." "That's rhetorical nonsense. Who said that?" "You'' did. Ten years from now." : - '''Riker' and Cochrane, inside the Phoenix "Captain, our weapons are useless. We must activate the auto-destruct sequence and use the escape pods to evacuate the ship." "NO!" : - Worf and Picard "Sir, we have lost the ''Enterprise. We should not sacrifice--''" "We have not lost the ''Enterprise, Mr. Worf. We are not going to lose the Enterprise! Not to the Borg, not while I'm in command!'' : - Worf and Picard "You're afraid. You want to destroy the ship and run away. You coward." "Jean-Luc!" "If you were ''any other man, I would KILL you where you stand." "''Get off my bridge!" : - Picard, Crusher and Worf "In my century, we don't succumb to revenge. We have a more evolved sensibility." "Bullshit!" : - Picard and Lily "Oh, hey, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt your little quest. Captain Ahab has to go hunt his whale!" "What?" "You do have ''books in the 24th century?" : - '''Lily' and Picard "This is not about revenge..." "LIAR!" : - Picard and Lily "See you around, Ahab." : - Lily, comparing Picard to Moby Dick s Ahab "Actually, I never read it." : - Lily, after Picard quotes the aforementioned Moby Dick "Ahab spent years hunting the white whale that crippled him - a quest for vengeance - but, in the end, it destroyed him and his ship." "I guess he didn't know when to quit." : - Picard, realizing she was right, and Lily "So much for the ''Enterprise-E." "''We barely knew her." "Think they'll build another one?" "Plenty of letters left in the alphabet." : - Crusher and Picard, after activating the self-destruct sequence "Sweet Jesus!" : - Zefram Cochrane, upon seeing the Enterprise in Earth orbit "Are you all right?" "I would imagine that I look worse than I ''... feel." : - '''Picard' and Data, after defeating the Borg "She brought me closer to Humanity than I ever thought possible... and for a time, I ''was tempted by her offer." "''How long a time?" "Zero point six eight seconds, sir... For an android, that is nearly an eternity." : - Data and Picard "They're really from another world!" "And they're going to want to meet the man who flew that warp ship." : - Cochrane and Riker, after the first Vulcan steps out of the T'Plana-Hath If any feels that their are more suitable quotes please mention here. Also don't over do the quote section. Keep the amount of quotes to 9 or 10. Normally the amount is kept for 6 or 7 but for a film it can be more due to it's length and significance. --BorgKnight (talk) 02:31, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Two Battles against the Borg - Typhon Sector and Sector 001 The opening of the film refers to a fleet under Admiral Hayes amassing in the Typhon Sector to counter the Borg incursion ("Admiral Hayes is mobilising a fleet in the Typhon Sector"). We then see the Enterprise bridge personnel hear comm chatter of a battle taking place and evidently being lost by Hayes' fleet. Picard then orders to Enterprise to Earth, and the Enterprise shows up just in time to save the situation. My interpretation of all this is that there are two battles against the Borg - the first in the Typhon Sector, under Hayes, the second near Earth - and that when Picard hears the first battle going badly for Starfleet, he reads the situation and Borg intentions and moves to defend the next target - Earth. Thoughts? Catiline63 (talk) 23:59, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Deleted Scenes The background information mentions two scenes cut from VHS/DVD, have those ever surfaced? -- 19:41, February 3, 2018 (UTC) :Not that I'm aware of but there was this article from 2015 which appears to show a brief moment that was cut from the final film. --| TrekFan Open a channel 21:20, February 3, 2018 (UTC) ::Thank you very much! But still, a shame about the others. -- 17:57, February 5, 2018 (UTC)